In many technical applications, there is the need for drive systems that can be actuated on one side of a partition wall, whereby a driving force and/or motion is caused on the other side of said partition wall.
For example, a clock is usually provided with a casing receiving the clockwork of the casing. For adjusting the clock work, many clocks are provided with a hand wheel allocated outside the casing. The casing providing a partition wall has a through hole through which the hand wheel is mechanically connected to the clockwork for enabling adjustment of the clockwork by actuating the hand wheel. For the sake of protecting the clockwork, sealing means are usually provided within the through hole. However, a huge number of sealing means used in such applications delimit the use of such devices. For example, sealing means used in many clocks do not function under pressure, as it may occur if the clock is worn under water.
There are, however, sealing means for through holes, which means are suitable for underwater applications. Such sealing means, however, are usually more expensive and/or may increase the expenditure in manufacturing.
Such or similar problems may occur in other applications in which devices can be actuated on one side of a partition wall, whereby a driving force and/or motion is caused on the other side of said partition wall.
Besides, there are actuators for drive system, which actuators require much space.
Consequently, there is a need for low-cost drive systems which are simple in construction and thus, the present invention is based on the problem to provide a low-cost drive system for hermetic applications and the like, which is simple in construction.